Kryptonite
by Lisea18
Summary: Sometimes when people label you, you end up living up to those labels. "If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman". And sometimes it is in the most peculiar circumstances that you meet people that will mean a lot for you in the end.


Title: kryptonite  
>Author: Lisea18<br>Rating: M  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I'm making no money from writing this<p>

A big thanks to my Beta!  
>Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.<p>

Warning: Violence and death (no character death).

This was writen for the amazing animehead (and previously posted on her frontpage lol) And it was inspired by her amazing fanfic Strike.

**Kryptonite**

It was a cool evening. The night was clear, the moon and stars shining brightly as a fresh breeze entered the small supermarket through its open door. The old almost-dead speakers were sputtering Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down. Otherwise, it was eerily silent except for hard boots crushing glass debris on the floor. Their owner unhurriedly made his way to a new sound in the shop: someone putting random things in their basket.

The usual scent of fruits and vegetables had been replaced by the overwhelming scent of mayonnaise, ketchup, and alcohol as a few bottles had shattered on the shelves and the floor. Truth be told there was the smell of urine too, a bit. Blood too, of course. All that spiced up with a heady odor, most people wouldn't recognize: gun powder.

He didn't like guns. They were loud; they were fast and easy, cowardly. He preferred more personal things like crowbars, baseball bats, blunt things really. Blades too, you had control and they drew blood. Blood was pretty and smelled wonderful and strong enough to erase any other scent.

He stopped a few steps away from the man shopping calmly; the latter had just added a bag of chips to his basket and was reading the ingredients of another kind. He didn't even glance at the man standing at his side.

"Hey, watcha doing?" asked the first man, scratching his nape with his free hand.

"Shopping," replied the other one, his voice snappy and clearly conveying just how stupid he found the question.

Had it been under any other circumstances he wouldn't have replied, and it was obvious from his body language and tone that the other was bothering him and should be grateful he had dignified him with an answer.

The first man rolled his eyes, unnerved but ended up grinning as he took the time to look at his interlocutor. Impeccable white button down shirt, dark dress pants, fancy shoes. The shirt was open at the top and bottom, not tucked inside the pants, no cuff links, no tie. He was a rich man who didn't show it off but still dressed with good quality clothes. He was well built too, no fat, broad shoulders, narrow hips. A pretty Japanese face with dark almond eyes, dark flat hair spiked at the back of his head like a hedgehog.

But that hadn't been the man's reason to grin. No, it was the fact that there were two holes in the guy's shirt, as if a bullet had reached him just as he bent down, escaping having his stomach pierced from side to side. There was also a cut on his cheek, a graze really, a bit of blood oozing from it down his jaw to caress his neck and soak his collar.

A muffled whimper resonated in the shop just as the song changed, quite unlucky really. It wouldn't have been heard hadn't there been a fraction of silence between songs. Blue eyes glanced towards the source.

"You forgot one," snorted the hedgehog guy.

As he put the new bag of chips in his basket, he shrugged toward a cowering man lying on the ground with his hands on his mouth, eyes closed as if that would protect him from reality, hide him from blue eyes that had now found him.

There was a thump, a scared gasp, the sound of flesh being pierced, a desperate gurgling and silence again but for the music and the sound of the hedgehog man walking up the aisle.

"Two," rectified the blue-eyed man.

He was in top shape too, dressed in orange baggy pants, a simple dark tank top showing off his strong muscled arms. He had a mess of undisciplined blonde hair adorning his head, complementing his blue eyes and the six marks on his cheeks. Three on each side like whiskers even if it was obvious that they were scars. He had a gun in his right hand, said gun right now pointed at the dark head.

Unreadable eyes met blue ones as the guy just kept walking, his forehead now pressed against the muzzle. He reached behind the blonde, visibly aiming for the spiciest Guacamole available.

"Move," he ordered as he couldn't reach it with the blonde being in his way like that.

The latter started to laugh, lowering his gun and grabbing the bottle the hot guy wanted, tossing it to him and nodding as he caught it effortlessly. Hedgehog man put it in his basket and turned, walking down the aisle to the next one and stepping in the puddle of blood left by the unfortunate being that had whimpered moments ago.

It was the cereal aisle. A female corpse was in front of the natural ones, her blood slowly being drunk up by some of the carton boxes, surely spoiling the cereal inside if the plastic bag wasn't hermetic. And of course, she was blocking access to the one the Asian wanted. He kicked her until she rolled on herself and let him reach for the packages farthest in the back, the ones people wouldn't have meddled with. He put it in his basket and left, going for the checkout counter.

"You're not going to pay, right?" wondered the blonde man, his voice betraying his amazement.

He received no answer and watched as the dark haired man left the exact amount of money on the counter; even making sure it wouldn't fall by tucking it under a pot.

"Hey, I'm Naruto. What's your name?" asked the blonde as he bent down to pick up his baseball bat.

He had used it to bash the heads of the injured after he had randomly opened fire, not really aiming, just making sure he hit them all so they wouldn't be able to flee. Then he had gone from person to person to finish the job in his preferred way: blunt object hits. He didn't make them suffer; it was just… more enjoyable, more satisfying, more stress and anger relieving to use his own strength, to hit and hear the bones cracking.

It had all started with something stupid, really. He had been planning to buy cigarettes. The cashier had stared at his scars, certainly thinking he was discreet about it. Then he had asked how he had gotten them. Naruto just hated that question and people just kept asking and insisting. He had been cordial really, because Iruka had raised him well but then the guy just couldn't help but start rambling about how bad smoking was. Naruto knew it. Who didn't seriously? But he had learned young that the sooner he would be dead the better the world would be. He wasn't a pussy so he wasn't planning on committing suicide so he smoke, because it felt nice and might mean he would die early.

In the end what had really triggered Naruto was that usual comment about how he looked like the hoodlum type who drank and smoked and be terrorized poor innocent grandmas. He was tired of stupid stereotypes and since the man was so convinced he had just decided to prove him right.

Naruto had pulled out his gun and shot him in the stomach. The man had doubled over, screaming and cursing at him. What? He had just done what was expected of him goddamn it. Couldn't people just be fucking happy? It had pissed him off even more, and all those screams as innocent shoppers realized what was happening.

He had opened fire, making sure to hit them all so they wouldn't run away too fast and he would have time to release his anger on them and make sure there were no witnesses. He was doing them a favor really, no need for therapy, no everlasting traumatism, just nice old plain death.

Of course he had noticed the hedgehog man right away. He was the only one not screaming, crying, ducking, hiding, or running. He was just there shopping calmly as if nothing was happening at all, even as Naruto shot at him he hadn't tried to evade it. He had just been lucky and hadn't been hit by the two shots. Naruto hadn't tried again; it wasn't as if the guy was in a hurry to leave, right?

Then while he was bashing people's heads, making sure they were all dead, he had kept minding his own business until Naruto had come to him and even then, it had taken the blonde talking to have him react.

"Hey don't ignore me, you bastard!" growled Naruto as the hedgehog dude didn't introduce himself.

He hated being ignored; he had been most of his life. The guy was pissing him off and he would have shot him and bashed his head hadn't he had spiked his interest.

"I don't talk to morons," replied the man, going out into the peaceful night.

Naruto ran after him, catching up then passing him easily as the other just walked calmly. He started walking backwards so he could talk to the guy face to face. He was waving his gun around as he talked. He always talked with his hands like Italians, he just couldn't help it.

"Hey, you ass, I'm talking to you! You could answer me damn it! I hate people like you, thinking you're better than everyone else and just brushing people off like that!"

"Says the man who just shot down at least ten people," pointed out the man, stopping.

Naruto thought he had won but then realized they had reached a car, the man's obviously.

"Says the guy who watched me do it and finish them off while fucking shopping," replied Naruto, chuckling.

He put his gun back into this belt, behind his back where he could easily reach it if need arose. He always wore it like that, not in front, like some stupid showoffs who hadn't clued in that that was the easiest way to get it stolen or get their family jewels shot, and Naruto cared about his thank you very much.

"Hn."

"You even kicked a corpse!" added Naruto, pointing an accusing finger toward the Asian.

"She was dead. She couldn't care less and I couldn't ask her to move, moron."

Naruto had long since decided not to let people walk all over him ever again. He had been a nice kid, really. Hated by everyone but trying to catch their attention and earn their love all the fucking time, only to be hated more. He had had his moment of heroism when he had saved that kid from drowning in the river… until the police had started interrogating him, persuaded that he had in fact pushed the kid in the water just to save him and gain some bit of glory since he was an attention whore as they said. It was that day when he had snapped and lost all faith. Later on, that act of heroism would earn him the nickname Superman from the man that would become his best friend, Sasuke.

At that time he had been looking for answers, for what to do with himself… Iruka had died a few weeks ago in a car accident. As the police accused him, he had had nothing to hold him back and he had suddenly understood what would be his path in life now that Iruka couldn't be sad if he misbehaved. They saw him as the demon? Then he would be one. Simple. Who sows the wind reaps the whirlwind.

But the man in front of him was like no one else he had ever met. He was treating him like a dummy, but he seemed almost… gentle. It was just the way the guy was. Naruto could bet he was an ass with everyone and was even doing an effort with him. There was no fear in his eyes, no judgment, no cliché, no expectations, but for Naruto to be himself. In that man's eyes he was entertaining.

He rolled his eyes and grumbled as the hedgehog Asian sidestepped him and unlocked his car, shoving his bags in the back seat before going to the front and settling in. Naruto snatched the passenger door open and climbed in uninvited. As he had suspected, he wasn't kicked out of the car. The Asian simply lifted an eyebrow at him but said nothing.

Naruto opened the glove compartment in front of him and found the car's papers.

"Sasuke, eh? Nice name, Japanese? What's it mean?" he asked, turning in the seat to grab some chips only to get his hand slapped away.

"Seat belt," ordered Sasuke as he started the car.

Naruto obediently buckled up. After all it was for his own good, which was nice of the guy really. They passed some police car, maybe going to the small shop Naruto had just open fire in; he didn't know and didn't care.

Sasuke turned on the stereo, the CD starting on Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down making Naruto smile at the coincidence, and he really, really liked that song… even more now.

"Uchiha…" suddenly mumbled Naruto, remembering the surname, "like in Itachi Uchiha the serial killer?" he asked.

"Hn."

"No wonder you're crazy," whistled Naruto, amazed.

"Give me some chips," requested Sasuke, nodding in approval as Naruto did so.

"Aww damn you didn't get ramen or anything sweet, that sucks," whined Naruto as he looked at Sasuke's supplies, "don't you like sweet stuff? You don't know what you're missing!"

"Don't you ever shut up?"

"No," answered Naruto with a huge grin.

Sasuke just sighed and turned up the volume making Naruto laugh. As if he would manage to drown his chatter like that.

"I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon. After all I knew it had to be something to do with you. I really don't mind what happens now and then as long as you'll be my friend at the end. If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman. If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might. Kryptonite," sang Naruto, drumming his fingers to the music.

Sasuke smirked, not yet knowing that song would be their theme song and drive Itachi even crazier as Naruto would listen to it endlessly.

Ooooo The end ooooO

I advise you to read the lyrics of the song, it's a really good one and I believe it suits Naruto and Sasuke very well.

Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
